


Mornings

by Arya3610



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mornings, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, he glares a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya3610/pseuds/Arya3610
Summary: Based off of this post (http://leepala.tumblr.com/post/87330563510/okay-but-grumpy-morning-cas-is-my-favorite) by leepala"okay but grumpy morning cas is my favorite alrightlike it is my absolute favorite thing when everything is soft and lovely and cozy, and gold morning sunlight and gentle breeze, and fresh linens all morning-body warmthand they’re all tangled together and waking rises slow and steady and dean kisses cas’ shoulder and he sighs all gentleand the first word out of cas’ mouth is no"





	

The early morning sunlight flowed through the window, creating a golden blanket lying on top of the blue comforter. Dean pulled Cas a little closer, enjoying the few minutes of peace before their alarm went off. The few minutes when the world was still golden, his body was still warm from sleep, and he could feel Cas breathing softly against him. When Dean could smell his own shampoo on Cas’ hair, and nuzzle his nose behind Cas’ ear without getting a squinty-eyed look from him. When their legs were tangled together and he had his arms gently looped around Cas’ waist, touching in as many places as possible, and his brain wasn’t awake enough to overthink it.

Dean’s phone beeped irritably, yanking Dean to full awareness. He sighed, but rolled over, turning the alarm off. He slowly rolled back behind Cas and began placing a meandering line of lazy kisses. Cas’ shoulder, the back of his neck, the edge of his jaw, before pressing the last soft kiss behind his ear. Dean sighed again.

“No.”

“Come on, angel, you know we have to get up.” Dean kissed Cas on the back of his neck again.

Cas groaned. “No.”

Dean huffed a laugh in his ear. “Cas, we can’t leave Sam all alone out there. Who knows what he’d get himself into? Plus,” he persuaded, “the sooner you get up, the more time we’ll have for breakfast. Didn’t you say the other day you wanted to try some of that new honey on waffles?”

“I’m sure Sam can manage by himself.” Cas grumbled, finally rolling over to face Dean. “And,” he squinted at Dean, “We must have switched bodies at some point yesterday if you’re trying to bribe me with food.”

Dean smiled. “Eh, thought it was worth a shot. How’d you sleep, sunshine?”

Cas glared at him as if smiling before noon was a criminal offense. “I was sleeping just fine until a few moments ago.”

“Will you get up with me if I promise you coffee instead? I’ll put sugar in it and everything.” He tried.

“…Fine.” Cas relented, scowling at the window like the sun was fully responsible for the atrocity that was morning, and deserved to be destroyed for it. 

“Good,” Dean said, leaning in for a kiss.

“No.” Cas turned his face away, effectively landing the attempt on his ear. “Your morning breath is terrible. Don’t try to kiss me until you brush your teeth.”

Dean shook his head and laughed. “Alright, angel, whatever you say. Come on, we have to get out of this room before Sam starts breaking the door down.” He slid his legs over the side of the bed, standing slowly. 

Cas muttered something to himself Dean couldn’t quite hear but sounded a lot like, “brother… too damn early… better be… coffee…” but didn’t move. 

“Cas, you gotta get up.”

Cas groaned, loud and long, but slowly sat up. Moving at a snail’s pace, he turned and stood, the blanket wrapped around him like a cloak, hood and all. He glared at Dean from the opening. “You promised me coffee. And waffles.”

Dean rolled his eyes with a grin, “Technically, I promised you the coffee instead of the waffles.”

“I will get back in this bed, Dean. Do not test me.”

They had coffee and waffles for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm up writing fic at 2 AM but I am. So here you go.


End file.
